


Never get involved in a land war in Asia

by blcwriter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chaos Rising - Freeform, Episode Tag, Gen, POV Peter Hale, Season/Series 03, Stiles' Hands, TW: Peter Hale, because: Peter Hale, research montage, thoughts of non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blcwriter/pseuds/blcwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://lettersfromeleanorrigby.tumblr.com/post/52864572531/as-he-watched-the-boy-stroke-his-spindly-fingers">Repost from my tumblr</a> in response to a gifcap by sassyunclepeter from Chaos Rising.  Episode tag, POV Peter, before Stiles announces his "nerves are wracked," etc., and sass thereafter ensues.</p><p>Because Peter Hale is a menacing gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never get involved in a land war in Asia

As he watched the boy stroke his spindly fingers over the bindings and flip through the pages, eyes darting with understanding and purpose after he'd shoved the bank plans away, Peter thought perhaps he should stop Stiles from taking frantic pictures of the contents of all the lore books Derek had left out on the table.

What was that movie line in _The Princess Bride_? Something about land wars in Asia and underestimating Sicilians. Change it to Stilinski, maybe.

But really— why should he be the one to have to do all the hard work? And it wasn’t as if the boy wasn’t useful in his own awkward way. If Peter ever had a chance at being an alpha again, he knew who he’d bite, no waiting this time, no pretense at _permission._ Not with Deucalion and his crew around— there was too much at stake. The boy had an ineffable something… some kind of spark about him, and he’d probably be able to pick up the tricks that required finesse that Derek simply never would be able to master. No doubt, Stiles would find his own way to kill Peter (again) some day, and he wouldn't be easily ruled, but the kill-your-alpha-cure thing was a myth, Stiles would make an excellent 'were, gods knew they needed the numbers considering whom Derek had bitten-- and, in any event, Peter’d come back from the dead once and a coma (so, maybe twice) already. There was a lot of lore in the world, and a lot of it was already in Peter's head.

In the meantime, Stiles was a good buffer, and not just between Derek and Scott, and how those two… well. Anyway. Stiles at least managed to only provoke Derek to the point of light punching and shoving, rather than getting thrown through the wall and subjected to outright declarations of dislike that Peter could very well hear were lies of the polite sort. Derek loathed him, mostly. 

Not that Peter supposed he blamed him, but still. Family and pack were what they were, and Stiles was, in his own way, some kind of pack, though how he configured with Scott… a town with this many alphas was _wrong_ and made Peter’s skin crawl, even if Scott hadn’t yet owned up to his potential. Still. Stiles was pack, at least enough that Derek wasn’t willing to risk his death at the bank.

Punching through walls, though. Really, wouldn’t bolt cutters have been that much simpler? That part of town was pretty abandoned, and Derek at least was more stealthy than Isaac. He’d have stood a better chance of reaching the vault even without all the _Ocean’s Eleven_ blueprints and acrobatics, but Derek did like a dramatic entrance and also: pack of teenagers, so, drama-- plus, it did have the merit of bringing them straight to the vault. 

Peter shrugged his shoulders on that line of thought into the couch and settled in for nap, closing his eyes against the rustling of pages and the sound of Stiles making suppressed noises against whatever new piece of lore he was snapping away. 

“There’s a scanner and a computer upstairs. I made him buy one if he was going to expect me to help figure out the alphas,” he finally offered, the fifth time Stiles practically purred under his breath at something. Wait. How in the twelve hells was that possible when Peter knew for a fact that some of those books were written in Gothic German and ‘were?

The boy had been busy, and Peter had been remiss in paying attention. 

Stiles' heartbeat was steady after a contemplative pause. “Right. Good. Okay. Maybe you can live for a while.” Footsteps disappeared upstairs with the books, and Peter smiled to himself. Yes. He’d pay more attention to Stiles, henceforth.

**Author's Note:**

> IDK, I saw all those old books on the table and my brain went LORE BOOKS and it took off from there.
> 
> I have no idea what Peter’s up to this season. That man is a gift.
> 
> Also, I am adopting briecheesie's idea from [ A (Sort of) Fairytale](http://archiveofourown.org/works/826928) that 'weres have a language. I fully believe Stiles might well figure that out on his own in show canon, because: Peter Hale, and also: IDK: Derek.


End file.
